


Violet

by raikaya (rqyh)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, i dont know how to tag this without spoiling, my beta both loves and hates me because of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: Younghyun wraps his arms around Dowoon, pulling him close, closer than he's ever held him, and holding him tight, tighter than he'll ever be able to, come tomorrow.





	Violet

He opens the door to their room quietly, the sky outside their apartment home to a black canvas filled with twinkling white dotted stars. He made sure to remove his shoes at the front door earlier so his feet wouldn't make loud steps. He pokes his head into the room, looking for one thing and one thing only.

               The lights in the room are turned off, though he expected that. Stepping inside, he can see their bed at the center of it all, the window just above the headboard, the curtains swaying slightly. A pile of blankets lies down on the bed, and, judging by the shape of it, he knows someone is under it.

               He feels a blue light pulse in his chest, an innocent happy feeling that comes with seeing that blanketed figure lying peacefully on their bed. A fond smile finds its way up his face, and he does little to stop it, walking closer.

               He sits by the edge of the bed, making it dip down on one side. Though the room is dark, the light of the moon is enough for him to see the tuft of black hair sticking out from underneath the blankets. He smiles to himself again, and pats the sleeping boy’s head; he leans closer and gives him a kiss just on top of it.

               “Hey, Dowoon-ah,” Younghyun softly greets, the words almost a whisper. Hearing that name leave his lips makes the blue light pulse just a little brighter. “I just got home. You awake?”

               He strokes Dowoon’s hair a little, keeping that tiny smile on his face. The blanket is pulled down just a tad bit, just until Younghyun can see Dowoon’s eyes, his beautiful, sleepy, brown eyes.

               He kisses his head again.

               “Good morning,” he greets him jokingly; they have only one hour until midnight. “Did you have a good sleep?”

               Dowoon takes a while before responding, having just woken up. Younghyun focuses on patting his head, content.

               “When did you get back?” Dowoon asks, voice muffled and croaky from sleep. If the world weren't so quiet right now, Younghyun wouldn't have heard him.

               “Just now. I brought souvenirs, too. And those sweets you always wanted to try. Didn't you say you wanted to know what they tasted like?”

               Dowoon doesn't answer his question this time, either. Just looks up at him with eyes that look less sleepy as more seconds pass.

               “Are you going to leave again?”

               The blue light flickers, just a little bit. Younghyun smiles small, melancholy defining his features. He leans down to press a kiss against his head again.

               “Yeah,” he says. “Tomorrow.”

               Dowoon looks down, and Younghyun strokes his head again, a silent apology he knows he's tired of hearing; he's already said it too many times.

               “Do you want to stay in bed, or do you want to taste those sweets?” Younghyun asks, trying for an encouraging smile. “We could try them together, if you want. I promise I didn't open them before you got to try one.”

               Dowoon shakes his head slightly, eyes still trained down. Younghyun just smiles silently, like he always does, and leans down to kiss him on the top of his head, just like he always did.

               “I’ll get changed now, then,” he says, pulling away. “I’ll join you when I’m finished, okay?”

               But when he moves to stand up, he feels his sleeve being pulled back, and when he turns he sees Dowoon’s hands grasped tightly at Younghyun’s arm, half the blanket off his face, eyes trained down on the floor and lips trapped between teeth, something wet on his cheeks reflecting the moonlight.

               He feels the blue light turn a shade of purple, a deep purple mixed with a deep red. He feels it pulse loudly in his chest, screaming and burning, grabbing his heart and squeezing it until it can barely breathe.

               “Okay,” he says. “Okay, I won't go.”

               He climbs onto the bed, Dowoon’s fingers still clasped around his wrist. He lifts the blanket and drapes a part of it over himself; he leaves his back open. He reaches over and tucks the other side under Dowoon’s body to keep the cold from seeping in.

               When he's finished, Dowoon lifts the blanket up and covers Younghyun’s uncovered back. Younghyun wraps his arms around Dowoon, pulling him close, closer than he's ever held him, and holding him tight, tighter than he'll ever be able to, come tomorrow.

               He places his chin on top of Dowoon’s head, and places another kiss on it. It's a little damp, now that Younghyun’s noticing it. That’s good. That means Dowoon’s been taking care of himself while he was gone.

               “I missed you,” Dowoon says, voice unbearably quiet, unbearably shaky. “I miss you.”

               The purple light turns back to blue, a deeper shade of blue than it had been before, and Younghyun feels the watercolor pool over his eyes.

               “Me, too. I missed you so much, too.”

               Dowoon lets out a shaky breath, and Younghyun holds him tighter. Dowoon comes closer, and Younghyun kisses him again. And again. And again.

 _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry_.

               “I love you,” Younghyun says, painting every color in every word. “I love you so much. So much.”

               Dowoon places a kiss on Younghyun’s collarbone, the pink staining against his skin, permanent.

               “I know,” he whispers. “I know you do, and I love you, too.”

               “I want to stay. I don't want to leave. I want to stay.”

               “I know. I know you do. I do, too.”

               “I—”

               Younghyun bites his lips. He can’t say it. He can't keep hurting him. He can't keep saying one thing and doing another. He can't keep breaking his promises.

               “I know,” Dowoon says. “I am, too.”

               He keeps his eyes closed, keeping Dowoon close, wrapping his arms around him and bringing him closer to him, closer than he'll ever let himself be.

               “Open your eyes, hyung. I’m right here.”

               Younghyun does, and he is gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (EDIT: Special thanks @NESDHAY on Twitter for making such a beautiful fanart of my fic T T Go check them out here: https://twitter.com/NESDHAY/status/1011414067129417728)
> 
>  _Original text:_  
>  i am so sorry
> 
> in my defense, my phone shuffled all of these songs next to each other:  
> Baby, it's okay - Day6  
> Wine (If I Get Drunk Today) - Suran  
> Dream In A Dream - NCT U (Ten)  
> Sorry - The Rose  
> Emotion - Dreamcatcher  
> Flame of Love - Taemin  
> Violet - Pentagon  
> Baby - The Rose  
> Curious - Momoland  
> I Need U - BTS  
> Whalien 52 - BTS  
> Miracles in December - EXO (this was the killing point) (heres a spotify playlist if you wanna listen to these lol: https://open.spotify.com/user/raikaya/playlist/07tbZ5zbcaFXTFfDch11mW?si=y9wxPrHgRHS-KrT2VjuEQw)
> 
> (pls dont hate me)
> 
> (and pls comment)
> 
>  ~~(ill even write a happier version (the original version))~~ edit 8/14/18: **lol**
> 
> (pls)
> 
> (also special s/o to @frh [https://archiveofourown.org/users/frh/] who hates me now because i made her beta this. check out her bts yoonjin and haikyuu tsukkiyama fics. a lot are less angsty than this T T)
> 
>  


End file.
